


Second Night

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Nights [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John exacts a little revenge on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Night

Lunch was interesting. Both men ordered burgers, Sam asking for extra mayo on his. John already knew what he was up to. Did the boy really think he'd work John up with a little sexy food play? He was going to be sorely disappointed.

True to what John thought, Sam ate his burger, licking the mayo from the sides slowly. He'd take a bite and moan enthusiastically.

"Mmmm! Oh my god... So good, Daddy... It's so thick, though. It's gonna be too much." He'd lick at a trail of grease running down his hand while looking at his father, who just watched him as he ate normally. John knew how to play this game much better than Sam.

"Good, huh, baby boy?"

"Mmm. So good..." He moaned again as he took another bite, letting the mayo linger on the corner of his mouth.

"Atta boy. You can take it all. Feel it in your belly yet, baby? Look at you, making a mess." He pulled Sam closer, leaning forward to meet him halfway. He licked the mayo off Sam's mouth. "So good, Sammy. Can't wait until you're stuffed full of that hot, red meat. So. Fucking. Good." He purred.

Sam whimpered. John smiled and sat back. "Hurry and eat. You're still not off the hook."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, Dean. Sam's still alive and well. We haven't even fought today. Well, haven't fought yet. We let out a lot of aggression during training. That might be Sam's problem. He's got so much pent up frustration and energy that he's becoming irritable." John said through the phone. Dean said something and John agreed. "Don't worry. There's no job around that we could find, so I'm going to work him on the field and leave him be the rest of the time."

After a few more words, John cut the call. He put his phone in his pocket and called to Sam.

"You still with me, kiddo?"

"Fuck you, John Winchester!"

"That's nice, dear. Love you too. Look, I'm gonna run out and play a few rounds of poker. I'll be back later."

"Wait, what?! No! No, Daddy don't leave me here like this!" The panic in Sam's voice was evident and John almost felt for the boy. Then, he remembered Sam's transgression.

"Don't worry. Salt's in place, runes are in place. You'll be fine." John walked to the door, opened it, called out a goodbye over Sam's begging and shut the door. The bar was in waking distance, so Sam assumed that John wouldn't take the car. John slowly crept over to the bathroom door and peeked in.

Sam was on his back, blindfolded with his hands and ankles all tied together in the bathtub, a sounding rod in his cock and a vibrating plug in his ass. Now, John wasn't an evil man. He'd stripped one of the motel beds and layered the fabric in the tub so Sam had some cushion. He'd even given his boy a pillow to lay his head on.

The best part about this was the remote for the plug that was in John's pocket. Smiling to himself, he reached in and increased the power.

Sam let out a wretched sob and cried out for Daddy to come home, to fuck him, to play with the cock rod, let him come, anything.

After only fifteen minutes of John toying with the vibration, Sam was weeping heavily behind his blindfold. John watched from his seat on the bed, stroking his cock. Carefully, he stood, stripped, set the remote on the bed and decided that now would be a good time to scare all hell out of his youngest.

Walking to the window, he tapped slowly three times. Sam's weeping silenced immediately.

"D-Dad?"

John tapped three more times, then dragged his nails down the window. The light scratching drew a whimper from Sam. John opened the motel door slowly, letting the the loud creak send shivers down Sam's spine. He then slammed the door shut. Sam didn't make a noise. Good boy. More than likely, he was trying to untie himself. John moved silently to the bathroom door and looked in.

Sam almost had his hands free. Growling low in his throat, loud enough for Sam to hear, he stormed in, grabbing Sam by the throat. He picked the boy up with ease and dumped him onto the bedroom floor. Sam began to scream, calling out for John. He picked Sam up and threw him onto the bed. Tied the way he was, his ass was exposed to John. The sight alone had his cock weeping, but not as hard as Sam currently was.

He pulled the plug out of Sam and crawled on top of him, slamming his cock into Sam roughly. Sam's fear must've been getting the best of him, because he should've recognized the feel of John's cock inside of him. Sam was begging now, trying to wiggle away from John.

"Please, please don't!! Stop it! Daddy, help me!!" Sam screamed. John shifted to slam against his boy's prostate and Sam's scream died in his throat. John pounded into his boy roughly, smiling as he watched Sam's cock smack against his belly, jostling the rod. After a few more of those thrusts, he went limp in his restraints. John growled as he shot his load into Sam and Sam tensed.

"You... You son of a bitch... You son of a bitch!! You never left!! It was you the whole time!! You fucking asshole!! Untie me!!!"

John laughed. "What? You seem to be enjoying yourself." He teased. He tapped the sounding rod and Sam cried out again.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be. You let a stranger touch you, Sammy. Now, you have to face the consequences."

"I didn't want him to! He came up behind me and grabbed my dick, but I moved away. All I did was let him watch me touch myself, I swear!" He sobbed.

That confession made John feel a little better.

But, only a little.

"Still, you let some dirty old man watch you. Supposed he was a demon? A witch? A shifter? You could've gotten yourself hurt or worse just because you wanted to piss me off. Well, good job. I'm pissed and you're getting punished. Now..."

John pulled out, watching as his come began to leak from Sam's ass. He grabbed the plug and slid it back inside before moving to his duffel. He pulled out a heavy duty cock ring with a lock and key and slid it onto Sam's cock, locking it in place. He slowly pulled the sound out and smiled as Sam whimpered.

"No... Please, no, Daddy. I need to come..."

"Then be a good boy and wait for me to get back. Don't go anywhere." John untied Sam's hands and ankles and removed the blindfold. Sam's eyes were red from crying and he glared at his father, who placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, Daddy's going to go make some money at his poker game. You be a good boy until I get back, OK?" He said as if Sam was a small child.

Sam wanted to spit at him, tell him to fuck off, but he knew John would just find another way to torture him while he was gone, so he lowered his eyes and whispered, "Yes, Daddy..."

"Good. You can play all you want. Just don't mess with your ring. I'll know. Be good and Daddy will let you come on his dick when he gets back. Fuck you nice and hard..."

The whimper that left Sam was so satisfying! John showered, dressed, gave Sam a sweet kiss on his forehead and left his boy a whimpering mess curled up on the one clean motel bed.

Second night: John - 1, Sam - 1


End file.
